


Piano Refrain

by Glitterfosh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: John Plays the Piano, M/M, Piano, dirk has got it for john bad, guess you consider this fluff?, soft, these dorks are crushin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterfosh/pseuds/Glitterfosh
Summary: Dirk wants to ask John out but he walks into his house to see him playing piano. Their dorkjinks ensue.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Piano Refrain

You can't believe it. Your name is Dirk Strider and you can't believe what you're about to do. You've only had a few conversations with John, the few times they were invited to Dave's place at the same time, game anniversary meetups, random bumps in the streets, okay so maybe you've had a lot more conversations with this guy than you let yourself believe. It's not like you really know the guy, you got his basic personality down though. He's just some cheeky dork who deems himself as a "pranking master", but to be honest he's kind of a douche who's got a really terrible taste in movies. You're rambling to yourself here, wouldn't be the first time. Point fucking blank is that you have a massive crush on John Egbert.

And you're going to ask him out on a date.

You're going to regret this. Hal doesn't make it any easier by reminding you that you're going to regret this so much for probably the rest of your pitiful existence. You ignore him. You made him and he takes every chance he gets to get under your skin, ungrateful bastard.

You knock John's front door. No answer. You knock it again, harder this time. Still no answer. You know he's home, you can hear him fumbling around with something in there. You heard from Rose that heirs are obsessive, but this is ridiculous. What possibly could be more important than some manners? Probably nothing. But yet instead of a feeling of annoyance, you're met with a nagging feeling of empathy. You're not sure why. You hate it.

Before you attempt to knock again you finally notice a doorbell near the door, you ponder for a second why you didn't notice it before. You need to stop stalling yourself, you're going to do this eventually and just dragging it out will make you work up a sweat. You ring it. Finally, a voice responds. It's quiet at first, hard to hear over the scuffling and... piano notes playing? Huh. You didn't know John played the piano. He repeats himself louder this time. "It's unlocked!"

You want to wonder why John's door is unlocked to his house, but you know it's just your brain stalling again, you already know why. Ever since they won the game there's been no use to locking their doors, there wasn't any danger. You still kept your apartment door locked because you're was probably the only one on this planet that actually _likes_ privacy. When you walk in he's not in the living room, instead the living room is filled with harlequin dolls and the smell of baking. It was probably Jane's father baking. You're not sure why John lives with him, the two are related but not from the same session. You feel a ping of empathy mixed with sadness again. You hate it here.

You travel to where the sound of piano notes are playing to a room in the back, you assume it used to be John's fathers' study room of some sort. The ping hits again. You still hate it. The ping lifts when you see John, instead it's replaced with butterflies and you suddenly remember what you were here to do. And then the thought sweeps away because a sound flows through your ears. You realize he's got his piano notes ready and he's playing a beautiful melody.

You're distracted by everything, you're not one to be distracted, you're attentive, observant, you know everything that's going around you. But this, this distracts you. Your ears can hear everything, the sadness mixed with joy in his melody, like he's telling a story that hasn't yet been told. You feel chilly, the wind in the room is racing but before you can care you're distracted again. You notice how beautiful John is when he's playing and in focus. The way the sun hits his glasses just right through the window, his gorgeous and oh so pure blue eyes, his pristine charcoal hair, he's beautiful and you want to get lost in him.

You don't notice when he's stopped playing because you're too busy outlining his facial features. You only notice when he's saying something and you realize you weren't listening. He says it again, if he was annoyed with repeating himself he sure was good at hiding it behind his dorky contagious smile. "Did you hear that whole thing?" He looks a little embarrassed, his face a little red from it, you like seeing his face like that.  
  
"Yeah." You want to say more but you're so _speechless._ This dude might as well have been Thief of Breath because wow, he just took your breath away. "It was... Amazing." Is about all you can mumble out, you're not usually like this, you're wordy, you ramble, but this dude has got you lost and your brain dizzy.  
  
John does this adorable thing where he rubs the back of his neck and turns a light tint of red from the praise. You love it. You figure since there's probably not much else you can say about his magnificent performance, you prop yourself on his piano. You must have hit a nerve, because he drops his goofy smile to actually look affected by him. For some reason you think you love that too. He goes to shuffle through his piano notes instead of enlightening you, he knows that's what you want, even without either of you saying it. 

"Look here Egbert." Oh you seem to have caught his attention. "You're hot, I'm single, we should go somewhere." _Dear god you could not have worded that any worse than you just did._ You're in deep shit Strider, you could have been way smoother and you just said that to a presumably straight guy. You're out of your mind.

You would think John would immediately respond with 'I'm not a homosexual, Dirk.', but instead John actually looks like he's _thinking_ about this. You don't know if that irritates you or makes you a bit hopeful. 

"Okay." John says, completely cheery and confident about his answer.

_What._

Okay, not the answer you were expecting. You thought you had a pretty good handle on this guy but apparently you don't know the first thing about John Egbert, and that makes your stomach twists in knots.

_You've got it for him, and you got it bad._

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow this is the first ever homestuck fanfic I've ever written and the first fanfic I've written in two years so holy shit am I rusty but I hope you enjoyed this dumb attempt at a fanfic


End file.
